Masquerade
by XxMiss.NightOwlxX
Summary: They rely on each other, for they share something. They share Chrona's secret. Chrona knows exactly what happened to Maka and, at first, she was the only one. But then, after a careless mistake, Kid found out what she's hiding. NOT a KidxChrona! Sorry, guys. This is an AU story with a bit of CroMa later on.


**A/N: **This is just a preview for an idea that I had. Not sure where the idea came from but it kept coming back to me and I had to write it to make it leave me alone.

Enjoy!

* * *

No one can believe that she's gone.

It has to be a joke, right? She can't really be gone, can she?

It can't be real. It can't be.

But it is. She's gone. Dead. Today is her funeral.

She has been missing. There's no body. But they know she's dead. No one knows more than that.

All they know is that there's no body, no evidence, nothing.

But Chrona knows everything. No one knows what she does.

Maka Albarn is dead.

That's all that Chrona would tell them-or write out, at least. Chrona hasn't spoken since Maka disappeared. Not one word. Not one noise. She doesn't even open her mouth anymore. Her lips have been sealed shut, locking away any information she knows. It's been three months now.

At Maka's funeral there are pictures, writings, and storytellings. Everyone in attendance shares a memory of the girl that they all loved.

Chrona sits in the front row, crying, rocking with silent, violent tears. Soul sits to one side of her, him on the aisle, and he has one of her hands in his but hers only lays in his. She's too weak to hold it. He comforts her that way and the tears flow down his face as well. They drip, leaving spots on his black shirt.

Kid sits on the other side of the shaking Chrona. She's wrapped in his embrace and she cries on his shoulder, staining his black shirt asymmetrically but Kid doesn't care. He cries with her, shaking slightly himself as the trails of tears converge at the point of his chin and fall to his hand.

Spirit sits next to Kid, sobbing uncontrollably. He mumbles incoherent half-thoughts, mourning the loss of his only daughter, his pride and joy. He thinks of how much Maka hated him and it only makes him cry harder, wishing he had been able to make amends. But it's too late now.

Kami is there, too, next to Spirit. The tears stream down her face as she tries, to no avail, to calm Spirit down. He clings to her, mumbling sorry's and things Kami cannot understand. It all just sounds like apologies.

Behind them sit Liz and Patty. They don't cry now; they're all cried out. Everyday since Maka disappeared they have cried. No tears come now but Patty clutches Liz's hand like it's the only thing keeping her sane. Liz grips her hand back, trying to keep from shouting out.

Black*Star is next to Patty and he is somber, giving off a dark, depressing aura. A sobbing Tsubaki is burying her face in his shirt to keep quiet. Black*Star holds her, petting her hair, which she chose to wear down.

Everyone else from school is there, sharing memories of Maka. Happy, sad, funny, and everything in between. She's remembered as being determined, fiery-spirited, and nice. She was the smart one, the best in her class, and always had a smile, even when she was going through hell.

For Chrona, the remembrances go on for a while, as does the rest of the ceremony. None of it is clear through her teary eyes. It's all a blur of tears, condolences, yellow eyes, and a too bright sun. It has been raining for a week straight.

The sun came out to remember Maka.

Chrona always has Kid by her side. He answers people's questions and accepts their "Sorry for your loss." renditions.

He always has some kind of physical contact with Chrona, be it holding her hand, having his hand on her shoulder or waist, her arms around his waist as she sheds more tears, or her head on his shoulder. Through the tragedy, Kid and Chrona have become inseparable. He acts as her translator, her therapist, and her friend. No matter what, where one is, the other is never far behind.

They rely on each other, for they share something. They share Chrona's secret. Chrona knows _exactly _what happened to Maka and, at first, she was the only one. But then, after a careless mistake, Kid found out what she's hiding.

* * *

**A/N:** But that's for another chapter. Let's start at the beginning, shall we?

Please review and tell me if you like it. This is not a KidxChrona fic (I've restrained myself).

Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing.


End file.
